Animal Catastrophe
by mew berii
Summary: 3 years after Syndome's defeat, The Incredibles find themselves developing animal features, and aren't in control of their bodies! Is this some Villain's work? If so, who is he? And what are his reasons?
1. Force Field of Mystery

_Note:This is my first fanfic, so try to give me yourreal reviews/comments, however cruel they may be so i can improve!_

Chapter 1:

A Force Fieldof Mystery

Violet drew a deep breath as she stepped into her school. Instinct told her something was not right, but everything seemed normal...was it?She paused as Tony passed by. "Hey Vi!"

_Act normal,_ her mind muttered. "Um, hi!"

"Vi, remember the movie tomorrow, don't be late, okay?" Tony flashed her an infectious beam.

"Got it!" Violet returned his smile.

_That was close. You really don't want-_Violet was snapped back to her sense by sudden screaming. "Wha..." It was then did Violet realise she was falling towards the first floor of the school. It was she everyone was screaming about! _Force Field! Force Field! _Violet tried producing a field, but it was too weak. _Huh? What happened to my field!? _She thought in bewilderment. Seeing the ground coming fast, Violet braced herself for the impact.

It was a pretty long time beforeViolet opened her eyes and found herself on her feet unharmed. Everyone was staring at her in awe. "Did you see that? She was like a cat or something! Flipped over and landed on her feet!"

"Yeah! Catwoman!"

"How on earth did she do that?"

These were just some of the comments Violet heard. _Whoa, now...I have no idea how I did that too..._Violet instintively thought to herself. Just then, Tony ran forward. "Vi! Are you okay?" He asked in alarm.

"Yeah. Probably a little surprised, though..." Violet mumbled uncomfortably.

Tony glared at her. "You had better not do that again, Vi. I don't want to lose you."

"Okay,I understand." Violet replied.

The comments on her amazing fall lasted all the way till recess. By then, Violet was getting sick of them already. Not to mention, her friends were also asking her questions.

"Vi, how did you do that?"

"You're not even on the gymnastic team! You should join!"

"You're amazing! How I wish I could do that, Vi!"

"Um...Vi?" Jenny, Violet's best friend, asked in shock. "Look, I know you've been knd of amazing and all today, but you didn't have to steal my fish!"

"What! I'm sorry!" Violet cried out. "I'll go to the toilet!" _What on earth is happening to me? I do all kinds of things sub-conciously...I wonder if mum, dad, Dash and Jack-Jack have this kind of problem..._


	2. Run or Bark?

Chapter 2

Run or Bark?

Dash groaned inwardly as he made his way to biology class. Really, he had not any idea life as a 13 year-old boy was this bad. He hated biology. Mainly because he was bad at it and he never, once in a lifetime, passed his biology test. Jason, his best friend, soon interrupted his train of thoughts. "Hey Dash, dreading biology again?"

Dash tried to answer, but suddenly, a bark came out.

"Dash?" Jason cocked his head quizzically at him. Dash had no choice but to nod. "Oh…okay…" Jason looked extremely puzzled. Sorry Jason, but…I just can't seem to talk properly! Dash's mind yelled in frustration. Great. First, biology. Now, barking?

"Dashiell Robert Parr!" Bernie, Dash's teacher, thundered. "Do you mind answering the question on the board?" Dash winced. He hated it when people called him by his full name. He paused for a moment, then opened his mouth.

But the minute he did that, a series of barks came out. The shocked Dash could only watch in confusion as he began to get down on fours. _What…_Dash was thinking. _On earth is happening?_ He found himself leaping up to the teacher all of a sudden (like a dog does of course) and licking him. _Aargh! Yuck!_ Dash thought in alarm. _Who wants to lick a teacher! More importantly,_ _what am I doing, acting like a dog?_ Bernie was, by now, really pissed off. "Dash! Stop all your nonsense! I said, stop!" But his words had no effect on the stunned Dash, who had by now, realized that he had lost control over his body. He was now in a body that was, obviously, not his because he could not control it! Or was it because someone was controlling him?

"Alright that's it!" Bernie pushed Dash off him, who lay whimpering on the ground. "Dash, follow me to the principal's office now!" Dash's eyes widened in shock. _It's not my fault!_ He tried to say, but the words came out as barking. It was only when he reached the principal's office was he able to control his own body again.

"Hmm…acting like a dog during lesson time? This calls for drastic measures. I will call your mother." Was Principal Dawsons's reply to Bernie and Dash.

"No!" Dash moaned in frustration, not bothering to say that he could not control his body. It was obvious, they would not believe it. _Why? Why is life so unfair?_

_Review Replies_

_To Jack Jack Incredible: Well, Jack-Jack will be on the fourth chapter. Watch out for it!_

_To shruiken15: I was actually reading an information book when this suddenly clicked in my head! Anyway, __thankies!_

_To SpeedDemonrox: This chapter is dedicated to you!_

_To Dead Composer: Thanks alot!_


	3. Elastic Problems

_A/N I had the time (surprisingly) so here's Chapter 3 too!_

Chapter 3

Elastic Problems

Helen drew a deep breath as the principal's frustrated voice rang over the phone. She could also hear Dash's whining all right. She sighed. "I'll be right there Dawson. A few minutes, if you don't mind?"

Helen picked up Jack-Jack and whispered, "Sleep tight, and don't wake up till I get home, okay?" No reply was heard, but Helen knew he had been informed. With that, she locked up and left.

The lanky man smiled lightly as Helen drove off in her car. "So? Ryo?" He turned to his partner.

Ryo smiled. "Wait, Bryan, don't be impatient. We've yet to see her reaction. We've only seen their kids' reaction. We need to see Bob's reaction, too. And don't forget Jack-Jack as well. Then, and only then, will I reveal my target. Or targets, I guess…"

"Dawson? Has Dash done something wrong again?" Helen asked as she stepped into Principal Dawson's office.

"Done something wrong!" Bernie yelled madly. "He didn't just do something wrong, he really pissed me off!"

"Now calm down, Bernie." Principal Dawson muttered. "Mrs. Parr, your son was acting like a dog in class just now and licked Bernie."

"What! Dash, why did you…" Helen began.

"It's not my fault mom! I couldn't control my body!" Dash moaned.

Helen was not at all convinced. "If you'll excuse us, Dawson."

Principal Dawson nodded as Bernie muttered. "Yes, give him a good scolding…"

Back in the car, Helen eyed her son suspiciously. "Dash, what exactly happened?"

"I really have no idea mum, I was heading for my biology class and when I reached there I started acting like a dog and…"

Helen closed her eyes as she turned off the engine and locked the door. Dash was blabbering very fast, and she could hardly make out the words. That was the only bad problem about Dash's super speed. It applied to his speaking, too.

"Dash, I…" Suddenly, Helen lost the ability to talk. Instead, her voice was now in a series of clicking. Like…a dolphin. She suddenly motioned for the puzzled Dash to go and do his work first, while she raced to the toilet. She quickly filled up the bath, and splashed inside headfirst without taking off her clothes. Thank goodness she was flexible, or she would have probably hit her head hard. _Why…am I like…a…dolphin of some sort? When will I stop having this urge to be in the water_? She kept wondering. An hour seemed like eternity when she suddenly lost the ability to breathe in the water. She flailed around with her arms for a moment, then managed to bring her head up to the surface. Taking in a few gulps of fresh air, Helen began to ponder deeply over the issue after she had changed into her favorite pink bathrobe. _Dash is also developing animal like features. That means Bob and Violet must have experienced it too! _Just then, Helen heard Jack-Jack's loud wails. She stood up wondering why he was crying, then it hit her like a hammer on the head._ Oh no, what about Jack-Jack? _


	4. Shape Shifting Trouble

Chapter 4

Shape shifting Trouble

Jack-Jack sat on his bed, sobbing uncontrollably. "Mummy!" He wailed. Helen was confused. Why, she had given him food and everything, why was he still crying? Then she saw why. Jack-Jack's shape shifting powers had gotten out of control. He was shifting rapidly, from a zebra to an elephant to a cheetah…

Helen ran forward to pick up Jack-Jack despite the imminent danger that she knew would happen if Jack-Jack shifted into something poisonous. "It's okay, mummy's here, no worries…" She whispered soothingly to Jack-Jack, trying to keep her voice light and comforting. But she knew her voice trembled, just a bit. _Really, what is happening to our whole family? For 3 years, we have not had this kind of thing…something's obviously wrong. Dash acted like a dog. I acted like a dolphin. If Bob and Violet face this kind of problem, then something is really wrong!_

"Ow!" A sharp pain up Helen's left hand made her drop Jack-Jack. The 5 year-old boy had shifted into a porcupine! Helen massaged her bleeding hand, muttering incomprehensibly under her breath some curse words. Just then, toys went flying everywhere. Helen soon found herself stretching to avoid the flying objects, which either slammed into the wall or another object. There was a low growl, followed by a bark…

"Mum! What the heck is happening down here?" Dash's alarmed voice made Helen spin round.

"Dashiell Robert Parr, get out of here!" Helen snapped.

"Oh, Jack-Jack throwing a tantrum?" Dash asked, grinning. "Well, I'll help you out!"

"No Dash! No, I SAID NO!" But Dash had long neared where Jack-Jack was.

"Ouch! Mum, he poked me! He's a porcupine!" Dash wailed, running away from him.

"That's why I told you…"

"MUM! He's a dog now, and he's chasing me! Can you do something?" Dash's frantic voice rang out.

"How will I know where you are? Thank Jack-Jack, he threw all the toys, now the whole place is enveloped in smoke and I can hardly see a thing…"

"Stop blabbering and GIVE ME A HAND!" Dash screamed. "I can't use super speed forever!"

Helen did not reply. She whipped round, trying to figure out where they were, but to no avail. _Oh god, this is a real crisis! _Helen thought frantically._ Bob! Time to engage! BOB!_

_Question: Who should be targeted? It can be more than one, but please not more than two!_


	5. Strong Feelings

_A/N I'm not including Frozone here. But maybe he will go with the incredibles later…_

Chapter 5 

Strong Feelings

Bob froze in his tracks. It was like a mental scream had just rang out in his head. "Helen…?" He wondered aloud. _Oh no. Don't tell me something has happened back home?_

With that nagging thought on his mind, Bob started up his car, ready to reach home in record time._ No…wait a minute…_Bob's thoughts drifted from panic to how he was going to explain to Helen that he had been fired for acting like a bird. _How she will kill me! But really, I have no idea how or why I did that…_

Bob was sitting in his painfully cramped cubicle, as usual. He was doing some computer work and was utterly bored. With nothing else to do, he turned to his cup for a drink. As his mouth opened, he suddenly made a chirping sound. _Hey! I usually can't do that!_ Bob thought, impressed. _Suppose this is what I just learnt…_But soon, he found that he could not control himself. His chirps became a melody…like a bird's.

"Bob? Can you stop all your stupid chirps?" Bob's colleague questioned. Bob found he could not open his mouth unless he wanted to chirp.

"Bob, I said stop! People are working here!"

A chirp was Bob's reply.

"Bob Parr! Can you please stop that now!"

Another chirp was heard.

"Grr…that's it! I'm calling the boss!"

_Uh oh._

Gilbert Huph, Bob's boss, came storming into his office.

"Bob?" He asked in a totally menacing manner.

A chirp escaped Bob's lips.

"Hello, I'm asking you a question here Mr. Parr!" Gilbert snapped.

At that precise moment, Bob started flapping his hands wildly like a bird did, and hopping around, chirping incessantly. "Bob! What's wrong with you? Stay still and quit your acting or you're FIRED!" Gilbert threatened. But no matter how much Bob wanted to stop, he could not._ Oh damn it. Helen will come after me with a chopper alright…_

"Okay that's it. YOU'RE FIRED!" Gilbert screamed so loudly that the office walls shook.

Bob hung his head sullenly as he headed for the car, wondering how to break the news to Helen…

A shout from Jack-Jack's room told Bob something was really wrong. He ran hastily to Jack-Jack's room, only to see the place enveloped in smoke, Dash's yells, Helen's replies and a dog barking. "Helen? What on earth…?" Bob shouted in shock.

"Bob! TIME TO ENGAGE! Help me get Dash! I'll take Jack-Jack!" Helen frantically waved her elastic hands, but Bob could not see. "Jack-Jack's cooking up a new recipe-the 'gray smoke' dessert?!" She then shouted, trying to keep her voice light and joking.

Bob paused for a moment, giggling. Helen really could keep things light even under bad circumstances…he felt something brush past him. "Dash!" He thundered, reaching out and grabbing the boy. But it turned out to be Jack-Jack, who had shifted back to a human by now.

"Daddy!" Jack-Jack wailed happily. Helen soon emerged from the clearing smoke, carrying Dash. The family looked at each other, relieved. Just then, Violet came running up the stairs.

"Dad, mum, Dash, Jack-Jack? What…"

"Never mind Vi. We have to sit down and talk."


	6. Discussions and Decisions

_A/N This chapter is boring but it's crucial for the story. It's either you read it or you don't._

Chapter 6 

Discussions and Decisions

"Okay…where do we start?" Helen broke the awkward silence in the living room. Lucius, Bob, Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack stared at her.

"Let's start off with me, Helen. I'm…" Bob muttered.

"You're?"

"…"

"Bob, say it!" 

Bob took a deep breath. "I'm fired."

"Interesting. For what reason?" Helen questioned skeptically.

"For acting like a bird."

The skeptical look vanished from Helen's face. "Hmm…Dash was issued a warning today for acting like a dog. I suddenly had the need to be submerged in the water, much like a fish. Jack-Jack's shape shifting power went totally out of control! Violet?"

"M..me? W…well…a…cat." Violet stuttered.

"Great. The whole family has problems. This is so amazing!" Dash exclaimed.

Lucius shook his head. "No. It isn't."

"Dash, it could mean trouble, too. What do you think of a villain's work?" Bob brought up the idea.

Helen paused for a moment. "Jack-Jack? Vi?"

"It's possible."

"I don't care! I just want to be safe!"

"Okay…" Helen cuddled Jack-Jack as she spoke. None mentioned anything for a long time.

"You've seen their reactions, what is your target?" Bryan turned to Ryo.

"Me?" Ryo snickered. "Those two." His lips curled into a smile. "I'll see what our master wants. If he agrees, then we'll begin Operation K."

Ryo uttered a few words into the radio and he listened to the reply. Then he turned. "Yes. He agrees."

"So you mean we'll have two targets?"

"That's right."

"Alright. Initiate Operation K now!"

Allsix heads turned as the doorbell rang.


	7. First Meetings

_A/N Sorry for the long wait! This chappie will be longer than the rest, I promise!_

Chapter 7 First Meetings

"I'll go get it!" Dash yelled as he zipped to the door in a blink of an eye.

"Wait Dash, don't forget to…" Helen's words came a bit too late.

"Aww, mum, can we just don't peep through the door hole for once?" Dash moaned as his hands closed onto the doorknob. The six stared apprehensively at the door…

"LUCIUS BEST!" A loud, angry voice made everyone jump.

"H…Honey…?" Lucius stammered. He hated it when Honey got angry.

"Where on earth were you? You said you'd be home in time for dinner, that's six but it's eight and you haven't been home yet!" Honey roared, saliva practically spewing from her mouth.

"I…I'm sorry! I was discussing important stuff here…"

"SORRY? YOU"D BETTER JUST GET HOME NOW!" Honey spat madly at him.

"Okay…Bye!" Lucius yelled as Honey dragged him out the front door.

"Boy, that was scary." Violet spoke rather tensely after the door slammed shut.

"Yeah…look, mum, can I bring Jack-Jack out on a walk?" Dash asked, fidgeting nervously in his seat.

Helen suspiciously eyed her boy as she nodded her approval. Dash smiled and inched his way to the door, before pulling it open and dashing away with his supersuit in a bag. "Mum? Can I go, too?" Violet asked awkwardly.

Helen got even more suspicious but she said nothing about it. "On a walk? Sure."

Violet looked almost relieved, then grabbed her supersuit and raced off. "Bob?" Helen asked, turning to her husband.

"…work…" He mumbled as he retreated to his 'den'. Helen sighed.

_Great, they're all going different places. Really, have they any idea how bad this situation is? _Helen wondered. _Obviously, they don't. _

"Great, a stupid woman foiled our plan."

"Fancy her to come so timely, that Honey Best."

"Well, it's better! I've changed my targets, our three targets are out of reach of their parents…"

"Just you wait, Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack Parr."

Dash smiled as he skipped along the pavement. He looked at his baby brother for a moment, then frowned. _I wonder what's going on. The five of us are renowned supers now, but…_Jack-Jack's cute voice interrupted him. "Big brother, can I eat some ice-cream?" Dash looked at his watch, then around him, and got ready to reply.

"N…"

"Yes! Why not?" A voice answered the wrong answer for Dash.

"Wha?" Dash glanced around frantically. There was no one in sight.

"Help! Dash!" Jack-Jack's frantic cry echoed around. Dash whirled round in horror. _God,no! Mum is going to kill me…_

"Jack! Where are you?"

"Looking for me, Lightning?" The voice questioned as Dash found himself on the ground like a snake._ What? Not animal crap again? Who on earth is that? And how does he know my super identity! God, help!_

"I bet you'll find things easier being a plain old snake." A man, obviously in his thirties, smiled as he landed beside Dash. Dash made a hissing sound in anger.

"You wanna know where your brother is? Don't worry, he's safe. Very safe. In a place where you soon will be, too…by the way, we haven't been introduced, right? My name is Ryo. And in case you have not figured it out, my power lies in animals! Controlling people by using animal features…understanding animal language…that's my gift! Now, Dashiell Robert Parr, just follow me, be a good snake, and you'll join your brother soon…"

Dash saw a black bag land on top of him, and felt himself being trapped into the bag. _Oh no…how jinxed can this year be?_

Violet stepped onto the pavement leading to the abandoned park. It was serene here, and she loved it. _Sometimes I wonder if life was to be normal…how would it have gone? I guess it wouldn't have had any super stuff, and I wouldn't be developing animal features now, would I?_ Violet sighed._ I'll never know, I guess…_

A startling cracking sound whirled Violet round. "What was that?" She mumbled incomprehensibly to herself. "This park's abandoned. Have you been reading too many ghost stories, Vi?"

"Indeed, you have." Violet turned face to face with a man in his twenties. "Maybe…" He laughed shrilly.

Violet backed hastily, slipping on her supersuit as fast as she could. "Disappearing, eh, Invisiforce? Don't even think about it." Violet stared, standing frozen to the ground. _How on earth did he know my identity?_ "Don't worry too much, though, you won't be going home." With that, he zapped a powerful electrical beam at Violet, who frantically tried to duck it, but ended up throwing her strongest field up.

"That will break, Invisiforce." He snickered. "I'm Bryan, by the way." Violet felt a million bombs explode through her body. She fell back in pain, and her pained eyes met his. "In case you haven't realised, my power is electricity." A last beam flashed past her eyes before everything went black.

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	8. Deception and Lies

Chapter 8

Deception and Lies

Unfamiliar surroundings greeted Dash, Violet and Jack-Jack when they next opened their eyes. "Hey, Dash, where are we?" Violet mumbled.

"How will I know?" Dash retorted as he scanned the place swiftly. "Looks like a prison to me."

"I just want to go home!" Jack-Jack moaned.

"Just shut up now Jack-Jack! We have to think of a way…somehow…" Violet muttered in desperation. "Mum's gonna question us to death."

"Oh, really?" A figure appeared at a doorway.

"Vi? That doorway's…not supposed to open…I mean I didn't see it…" Dash could not help but utter what Violet called 'rubbish'. But this time, Violet had to agree with him.

"Man, you are renowned supers and you don't even know there is such a thing called invisible doors?" The figure smirked.

"Look, are you the guy with animal powers?" Dash asked.

"Or are you the guy with electrical powers?" Violet quipped.

"Oh, my dears, I am Ryo. I'm the one with animal powers." Ryo smiled. "You do have short-term memory, Dash. I just told you last night."

Dash found himself blushing furiously in embarrassment. "Well…i…just…didn't think of it." He defended himself hastily.

"Anyway, meet my partner, Bryan."

"Oh, he's the one who left those red scars on my body." Violet commented sarcastically.

"Sorry, I had no choice." Bryan bowed in apology to the utterly stunned Violet.

"What do you mean by no choice?" Dash snapped.

"It's time for an explanation." Ryo nodded at Bryan, who began.

"Do you know anything bad about your parents?"

Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack stared at each other, then at Bryan and shook their heads.

"Well, did you know that they were heartless before the Super Relocation Program was set up?"

Jack-Jack let out a small gasp while Violet and Dash just stared at him in horror.

"Let me ask you, do villains have the right to live?"

"Of course." Violet automatically answered. "Every living thing has the right to live."

"Your parents killed every single villain that they fought."

"SAY WHAT?" The three kids yelled at him.

"It's true." Ryo spoke quietly. "We're not cheating you. We're here to recruit your help…to destroy them."

The trio sank back, each registering a face of fear, shock and sadness. It was a long time before any side spoke. _If we go with them, we'll be defying our parents…but if we don't fight our parents, they will never realise their mistake…_That was the thought that surged through Dash, Violet and Jack-Jack's head. Finally, Jack-Jack spoke up. "I will fight my parents." Dash and Violet looked horrified. "To teach them the meaning of life."

"Dash? Violet?"

The two of them nodded their heads slowly. "We will."

Ryo and Bryan both looked relieved. "Alright. We'll start the training even though I think you don't need it tomorrow."

0000000000000000000

Helen sighed in frustration. "Bob, the kids aren't home yet. I'm starting to worry. They might have met with a villain or something..."

Bob thought for a moment, then spoke. "They have their supersuits with them, right?" Helen nodded. "Then we'll track them down using the device."


	9. Have I made the right choice?

_A/N Thanks SpeedDemonrox for your review. I hope this chapter will fit your taste!_

Chapter 9

"Sometimes I just wonder…have I made the right choice?"

Violet sat dully on the chair, picking at her food. It was morning, and the glimmering sunlight filtered through the brightly-decorated windows. Dash was squirming in his seat, which was unusual. Only Jack-Jack was still the same, no change at all.

"…You know what, Dash?" Violet murmured quietly.

Dash looked utterly disappointed as his eyes met hers. "Sometimes I just wonder…have I made the right choice?" Dash really perked up at Violet's words.

"I…I think so…"

"Are you sure? I don't want to defy my parents, but…"

Violet picked up Jack-Jack, who was crawling over the carpeted floor, and was ready to go under the table. She cuddled him gently as he spouted nonsense. Dash lowered his head silently. The silence in the room was awkward.

00000000000000000000000

Bob stared at the tracking device. "Darn it! Why doesn't it work?" He was ready to shatter the device when Helen stopped him.

"No. Maybe the device is just quirky or something…" Bob shook his head. He was like a volcano ready to erupt.

"Bob? If someone has kidnapped them, they will be smart enough to destroy the device in their supersuits."

Bob shook his head again. "I don't care. I will find them. No matter what." Helen stopped.

"I'm with you. But, where do we go?"

Bob was silent. "Nomanisan."

00000000000000000000000

"Master, we have won their trust." Ryo spoke softly to the figure.

"Good." Bryan fidgeted slightly as the figure stepped out of the shadows. An evil grin spread across his lips. "Call them here."

Ryo and Bryan lowered their heads in respect as the man stepped past them. He looked out of the window to the bright sunlight. Nomanisan Island seemed radiant under the sun, which was lined against an azure blue sky. Ryo and Bryan hastily slipped off to Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack's room.

0000000000000000000

"Dash, do you really think this is correct? We should fight them?" Violet asked uncertainly.

"We've already agreed. There's no turning back now." Dash regretfully said.

"Why did we agree in the first place?"

"…" Dash sighed as the answer escaped his lips. "Because of Jack-Jack. He agreed. We can't just leave him here, right?" Violet glanced over at the now sleeping toddler. Maybe Dash was right.

"Violet, Dash, Jack-Jack."

"Ryo? Bryan?" Jack-Jack murmured as he awoke hastily.

"Master wants to see you."

"Master?" Violet looked over her shoulder to Dash, who shrugged.

"Yeah, just follow me."

The trio apprehensively followed suit, wondering who on earth was the master. The room was flooded in bright light when the doors to the master's room opened.

"They're here."

"Good. You may leave." Bryan and Ryo nodded, retreating out. When the doors closed with a soft 'thud', the man then spoke. "So, you are the children of the Incredibles."

"Yes." Dash firmly replied. He was not going to show him their fear.

"You know your mission."

Dash, Violet and Jack-Jack nodded. There was silence for what seemed like eternity.

"Do you know who I am?" The man whipped round to face them. The three drew a deep breath, stifling a gasp. The man had lots of ugly scars on his face, and his brown eyes glowed with a slight hint of revenge. He drew up his callused hands, and they too, were covered with scars. His hair was a messy, flat mess of orange, and his legs were scarred as well. He seemed familiar, but none of them could recall where they had seen him before.

"No."

The man laughed. "No?" _It's even better,_ he thought. _Since you can't even recgonise your arch-nemesis, I might as well make full use of you. _"Well, call me…the Duke."

All nodded in acknowledgement. "I have detected a plane that will be landing any moment now on the southern part of Nomanisan. They are, of course, Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl. I want you to fight them with all your might. This will be considered as your first battle. We'll see how, then."

Violet stared at Dash, who stared at Jack-Jack, and who in turn stared at Violet. _Our parents? No way…it can't be…_but the screen proved that they were here, without doubt, on the island. The three supers slipped on their suits, and headed out the door, each lost in their own train of thoughts. However, they knew that soon, they would have to concentrate on defeating their parents.


End file.
